Jacob Pilar, the Dancer
by The Documentary
Summary: Jacob Pilar is a great dancer, although he is in love with a basketball player named Aki Punzalan who is also in love with him. They both have different aspects although they have sex and become boyfriends


Jacob Pilar a wonderful dancer is actually in love with a basketball player named Aki Punzalan. Jacob has had a secret crush on him whenever he sees him playing basketball; all sweaty and all sexy. He just wants to remove his shirt and start sucking on his nipples.

One day, Jacob was practicing in a dance studio when he saw Aki outside, he said to himself

"Shit what is he doing here?" He asked his friends how he looked, they said fine but sweaty from practice which he said it's fine. Jacob can't believe that his crush was actually going to see him dance, he remembers that his basketball team wants to learn to dance and Jacob offered Aki to watch them dance in their studio the After Generations. His team named the After Dark was one of the best in the Philippines and has competed out of the country.

Jacob was just staring outside, watching Aki talk to his teammates and laugh, that beautiful smile and that cute face made his dick hard on. Jacob felt his dick grow larger, and he knows that his pants are kind of skinny jeans. Jacob's dick was really big and was really thick so he thought that if they were left alone they could at least have sex in here.

"Jacob, c'mon let's practice some more" Jacob flinched from watching Aki, he's got to show off to his crush. Jacob started to practice, he was in the middle of the group and in this number he was the center, Aki and his teammates started to enter the room which Jacob of course saw. Jacob saw Aki first and continued staring at him for a few more seconds. Aki then saw Jacob then yelled

"Go Jacob! You're so good!" Jacob had now the power to do more, and had more energy to show off even though his dick was still huge. Jacob's dick was now showing in his pants and some of his dance mates can see it but they didn't even want to speak it out loud. When the dance was over it was time now for Aki's team to learn how to dance.

Everyone has their own partner to dance with, and Jacob chose Aki while Aki chose Jacob. This was the perfect time to do this, to at least try to show his affection. Jacob was now teaching how to dance to Aki. Aki was a fast learner but wanted to learn something else which required Jacob's help. Jacob had to show him first then Aki did it which failed then when all hope failed, Aki asked Jacob

"Can you show it to me again, but this time go behind me and use my body to show the dance move. You move my body okay?"

"Uhhh-uhhh okay sure" Jacob started to blush and was so excited although his dick was still in boner stage, he still went for it. He went behin Aki and moved his hands and feet and body. Jacob tried to make his dick touch his butt but it was too late, Jacob's dick touched his butt when he wanted to go closer, Jacob started to get humiliated but Aki said:

"Jacob, you are big down there. Meet me later here okay? After dance class"

"Alright" Jacob was so excited and can't wait to get here again.

* * *

Jacob after he hit the showers went the same place that Aki and Jacob was there, Jacob was all dressed up and looked handsome and sexy. He was wearing a sweater over a collared shirt and a cap with skinny jeans and Vans shoes. Jacob just waited for Aki until his phone ringed, he recieved a text from Aki, saying:

"Meet me in the CR, I have to show you something"

Jacob was super excited to meet him, he wondered why he was in the shower when he just saw Aki cam back from the shower a few minutes ago.

When he entered he heard the shower on and someone whistling out loud. He started to walk slowly and checked on the shower that was on. He tried to take a peek and he saw there, Aki taking a shower and all naked. He just saw his whole body, all wet with soap and everything. He wanted to go inside but he forced himself not to. Jacob just stood there and just waited but he was impatient. Jacob went to take a peek again but this time, he got his cellphone and took a picture of Aki's body. Aki was looking at the wall so that Jacob can take a picture of his back and his ass. When Jacob took a picture, he saw Aki's small and tight ass which he wants to bang. After he took the picture, Jacob walked into the shower room and annoucned hi presence:

"Hey Aki, I'm here already. What'd you want again?"

Aki turned around and good thing there was the door to cover him then Aki said:

"Oh can you help me with something, I can't reach my back. Could you help me on this?"

"Oh unmmm okay sure"

"Just make sure you take your clothes off, it might get wet or something. So you know what I mean"

Jacob didn't know what to do, take his clothes off and make Aki see his naked body or just remove his shirt and see him topless. Jacob didn't know what to do.

"Hey Jacob, just get in here. I know you want too"

Aki was right Jacob really did want to go in the shower with him. He gathered up enough strength to remove his shirt and remove his pants and underwear, it felt uncomfortable showering with other men but it's his only option since he wanted some help.

"O-okay Aki, I'm here. What help do you need me to do?"

"Here the soap, can scrub the back for me?"

"Sure alright"

Jacob nervously grab the sponge from Aki and washed Aki's back. Aki's back was super wet from dancing but he wondered why he stayed here and took a shower with Jacob instead. Jacob still continued washing Aki's back until he saw Aki's ass, which was so cute and so small. Jacob wanted to tap that ass and really eat it but he'll know so instead he just went around it and just let Aki's ass stay like that.

"Hey ummm... Aki how come you stayed here where everyone else is gone? I mean it's normal for men to shower with each other but how come wait till I'm done? and the others are gone too?"

"So I can do this to you"

Aki quickly grabbed Jacob on his face and kissed him vigorously, slobbering his face with his spit and saliva. Jacob was surprised to this that his ultimate crush is gay and he wanted to have sex with me, he really wanted to. Jacob also kissed Aki back and he loved it. Jacob just continued kissing him until Aki went down to Jacob's nipples which was super sensitive. Jacob's nipples can get really hard super quickly, and when Aki sucked Jacob's nipples, Jacob moaned very loud "Uhhhhh-Aki, it feels so good". Aki just continued licking Jacob's nipples but then went to his penis slowly. Jacob said to Aki, "Aki are you sure? you want this I mean you're straight right?"

"Who said that I was"

This is what he likes the most, blowjobs from men. Especially from Aki, his very very crush. Aki went in closer and smelled his penis. Jacob's penis was big and thick and probably tasted good. Jacob never knew the taste of his penis, but he knew that it tasted good and wonderful. Jacob felt something wet in his penis, which was Aki's mouth. Aki's mouth went in and out of Jacob's dick, making pleasure for Jacob. Jacob never felt this way before but he knew that it felt so wonderful. It felt super good and it has bee his first blowjob and he enjoyed it.

Aki just went in and out of Jacob's penis, and spat on it sometimes, Jacob just moan louder and louder when Aki licked his balls and slowly tasted. Jacob felt that he was about to come so he said to Aki,

"Aki, uhgghhh- It's- uggghh-ugghnnnggghh- mine turn-ugnnnnhh to suck on your dick"

"Alright then"

Jacob never knew the taste of a penis that's why it's so hard to tell if he will like it though, his friend said the penises taste good although that friend gave blowjobs many of times to other men. Jacob went down and saw that Aki's penis is super think and super big but looked super tasty. Jacob just went in and out of Aki's dick and to his surprise it tasted good, it tasted like chicken w/ gravy but he didn't bite on it. Jacob just continued going in and out, and just licked on Aki's penis, which Aki loved and moaned. Jacob really loved it, sucked it on even more. Aki went down to on his knees and positioned Jacob to a 69 position, so that they both can give themselves blowjobs. They both slobbered on each other dicks, which they both liked. Jacob almost chocked on Aki's dick while Aki almost swallowed Jacob's dick.

"Jacob, stick your dick in my ass now"

Jacob stood up and went behind Aki, they were doing the doggy style. Jacob slapped Aki's ass and made Aki moan louder and louder.

"I don't have any condoms, Aki"

"Just use the soap over there, plus they say using without a condom feels better for the one fucking and for the one being fucked"

Jacob grabbed the soap and made it wet and slobbered it around his penis and in Aki's butthole, Jacob just went in Aki's butthole which was great.

Jacob wasn't prepared for this but Jacob really wanted this so Jacob just went into it. Jacob put his penis in Aki's hole which was so tight but felt so good. Aki moaned louder and louder "Unnghhh... Yes Jacob c'mon fuck that ass." Jacob kept on fucking Aki's ass, which was lie heaven for Jacob. Jacob continued fucking until, he felt something. He felt that his penis was about to explode cum.

"Aki- im about to cum"

But before Aki could say anything, Jacob came into Aki's ass.

"Annnnghhhhhh!" Jacob screamed ontop of his lungs and felt the cum into Aki's ass. Aki didn't say anything cuz he was so pleasured that he just couldn't say anything. Jacob removed his penis and made Aki suck on his cock still filled with cum.

"So it's your turn Aki"

Jacob gave Aki a blowjob really quick which made Aki cum, "I'm cummming... I'm cumming"

His cum was a lot more than Jaocb's. Jacob really loved it and almost swallowed everyhting but didn't that's good. They both layed down there all wet, sweaty and filled with cum.

"So Aki, did you like how I fucked you?"

"I really loved it especially when you came into my ass that felt great and don't worry. It won't hurt me or something. It'll get removed once I shower which is right now"

"Can i shower with you?"

"Sure no problem"

Aki and Jacob kissed again and hugged tighter. They both got up and took a shower together.

"Will you be my boyfriend" Aki asked

"Sure just make sure, you fuck me okay?" Jacob replied and they both laughed.


End file.
